Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to restraining a vehicle, and more particularly to systems and methods for restraining a vehicle with an integrated mandrel and track lock pin.
Description of Related Art
Automobile manufacturers often ship vehicles via railroad lines on single or multi-deck rail cars. Methods for restraining vehicles on industrial shipping routes are frequently employed to prevent injury to rail-line employees, and to prevent vehicles from being damaged from contact with rail equipment or other freight. Traditionally, these methods for restraining vehicles include a tie down system to secure a wheel of the automobile to the deck of the transport. Sometimes, these tie downs include a chock and strap configuration for securing the tire of a vehicle in place on the shipping vessel.
Manufacturers are constantly improving automobile designs in order to increase the performance and efficiency of their products. For example, automobile manufacturers have been reducing the tire-to-fender clearance ratios of their vehicles in an effort to decrease aerodynamic drag and increase performance and fuel efficiency.
Sometimes, these design changes are incompatible with current shipping restraint mechanisms. For example, traditional chock and strap configurations may not be designed to effectively secure vehicles with low tire-to-fender clearance ratios. Further, on vehicles with low tire-to-fender clearance ratios, the tightening process on traditional restraint mechanisms may cause the chock body to interfere with and damage the vehicle's fender.